Rominian
The Rominians also known as "Norsemen" and "Nords" are a sub-race of humans that originate from the Kraymvirk Wastes, the harsh wastelands to the north. They differed from baseline humans and other sub-races of human in a number of ways, most notably in the way Rominians are far more masculine built than base humans, granting them great strength and a natural resistance to the cold and other harsh environments thanks in large part of Rominians living in the Kraymvirk Wastes for hundreds of generations. Led by a War chief and the elderly, Romaninians are a warlike and nomadic people whom never stay in one location for long, preferring to stay on the move constantly and often clash over other Romaninian tribes and other races for resources to survive which often results in many tribes coming together to raid and pillage the civilized lands of the south. Biology and appearance Physiology and Diversity Being a sub species of Humans, they are biologically very similar to baseline humans in the way their bodies function the same as a baseline human and look identical with the exception they had far more muscle mass which granted them great strength which allowed to lift something twice their own weight. Having such strength has made Rominians great warriors, able to wield heavy weapons on the battlefields with ease, making the Rominians known for their battle prowers. Over countless generations of of Rominians breeding with only the strongest of their kind as well as surviving in the Kraymvirk Wastes has granted the Rominians a natural resistance to harsh environments, in particularly, snow whom they often have to deal with on a daily basis. Due to their adaptation to harsh weather, especially the cold, Rominians of both sex's are known to have far more and thicker hair all over their body that have evolved to function as fur in at attempt to keep them warm during the intense winters of the Kraymvirk Wastes however during the summer time, Rominians tend to shed this fur or hair until the fall comes around. Just like any baseline human or sub-race of humans, no Rominian could look exactly in appearance unless they were related by blood. Besides being more built, Rominians are commonly taller than most baseline humans, usually a feet or taller. Much like Dwarfs, Rominians often had long hair and facial hair due to their life style and living in a low tech society. Life cycle and reproduction Personality and Traits As expected of such people living in such a harsh location, Rominians are no strangers of violence. Rominians are known for their brutality and strength, creating ferocious and savage warriors on the battlefield beyond all reasoning, their very savagery and their incredible drive for personal glory and honor have made Rominian's excellent warriors and soldiers, making a Rominian warrior easily equal six soldiers of the south easily however such savagery and hunger for glory has made them outcasts to the rest of the world who see them as nothing more than uncivilized, brutal warriors that live to battle, pillage and take what they want and need to survive. Rominians due to their savagery, hotheaded, stubborn and prideful personality along with their thirst for glory and honor lack the discipline and mindset of a soldier from the south where a Rominian may charge into battle against overwhelming numbers, a southern soldier may retreat and come up with a strategy before heading back to the battlefield. Powers and abilities Besides having the normal abilities of a baseline human, Rominians as stated before, having incredible strength at their disposal and have a natural resistance to harsh environments which allows them to stay in harsh environments for extensive periods of time compared to regular humans. Society and culture Rominians being a nomadic people, they are divided into numerous tribes that travel the Kraymvirk Wastes in an effort to find resources so they can live off the land however since natural resources rare, competition for resources are intense, leaving Rominian tribes to constantly battle amongst themselves for these resources. Since the Rominians live in various tribes, these tribes differ widely from another tribe with their own society and culture and different view on religion and heroes. Some tribes are comprised entirely of brutal and savage warriors that pillage and take what they need from their enemies while other tribes comprise of traders and craftsmen, such tribes are usually highly valued by their more war monger brethren to the point they will usually make a pact to work together where one tribes provides the services for creating weapons and armors while the other tribes provides protection and does the hunting, at the least the warrior tribe will not bother with the tribe unless a rival or an enemy tribe has dealings with them. From a society stand point, all tribes regardless of size are ruled by a War chief, Jarl or an Elder depending on the size whom make all the decisions. A warrior or tradesmen who wishes to become the ruler of their tribe must be one whom has proven themselves to their brethren and must have honor. Those that do must challenge their ruler in single combat in an honor duel to the death and whom ever is victorious becomes/stays the ruler. Below those were the War chief's and Jarl's closest servants and advisers, often hardened warriors whom had fought in countless battles throughout their life, such servants often act as the ruler's eye's, ear's and swords when needed. Such positions grant these servant certain privileges such as a temporary exclusive locations to hunt and live for them and their families as well as relics whom had been passed down from generation to generation. Below even further down the ranks were the warriors whom are respected and feared due to their warlike society. The rest of Rominian society was that of the elderly and non combative women. While they weren't respected as much as a warrior, they were treated equally and were not shunned since many warriors saw elders as veteran warriors whom could command immense respect and women who choose not to fight often took care of the day to day activities of the tribe and took care of the young, without them, their life style would cease to exist. Within Rominian society, there is a group of blessed, highly chivalrous and honorable warriors whom are named the "Sovereignless". 'These warriors are considered by many as the greatest warriors of Rominian society, such warriors are considered to have no equal in battle yet they fight for no one tribe but instead fight to protect all of Athrunial. These warriors follow the example of Sovereign, the Rominian Champion of Saint Tryanna who joined, fought and died to protect not just the Rominian but all those on Athrunial. The Soveringless warriors are blessed warriors by Lendira and other Order aligned Divine Beings to bring order to the Kraymvirk Wastes and to protect the weak and innocent, they are known to appear at the very last moment to save tribes from complete destruction and force tribes into peace. While tribes are known to highly dislike the Sovereingless, they are more often than not forced to obey the Soveringless ideals or wishes. Their word is not law but amongst the Rominians whom are honorable and/or religious consider the advice of a Soveringless to be highly respected. Those who dismiss a Soveringless advice or word is considered foolhardy. As a result, the tittle of '"Soverignless" ''' is considered usually the highest honor that a Rominian can be bestowed upon in their society. Once a warrior becomes a Soveeingless, they abandon their family and anything they own besides their weapons and armor and leave, only to return when their tribe is in a dire situation that demands their attention. During great Deadric invasions, The Soveringless are known to always be at the front, performing the most perilous and daunting missions where they are expected to die however dying in battle for a Rominian is considered the highest honor so when a Rominian is cornered by death, they welcome it as an old friend. Generally Rominians are seen nothing more than mindless, bloodthirsty brutes to the civilized lands of the south due to their way of life. As such, most Rominians are shunned when they enter the cities of the southern lands however at the same time, southerners know a few are capable of being civilized and even performing greater things like the Rominian heroes of the past. Although it is rare to find a Rominian or a family of Rominians in the south, such Rominians are often shock troops, bodyguards and Knights of nobles or live within a city or the countryside as trader or craftsmen. Such Rominians living in the south however are shunned by their brethren living in the north, firmly believing their southern brethren are weak and have abandoned their ancestor's way of life. History Relics '''Soulrapier The legendary blade that was wielded by the Rominian King, Valkar. Believed to created directly by the power of a Deadra Lord, The Sourapier was a sword that had a mind of it's own, albeit with dark intelligence that would constantly urge the wielder to kill and rape. When the wielder would kill another with the blade, Soulrapier would absorb the soul of the killed into it's blade, making itself stronger with every kill or when the blood of the killed remained on the blade, Soulrapier could and would reform itself using the iron within the victim's blood to regenerate itself back to it's original state no matter how severe. Soulrapier is so powerful, it is capable, in the hands of a powerful being, able to ripe a small piece of reality apart, as a result of such power, Soulrapier can cut through nearly anything, armor, flesh, bone without trouble. Since Valakar's death, Soulrapier has disappeared. Notable Rominians and Reiarsens Sovereign Considered the greatest Rominian Hero to have ever existed, Sovereign was one of Saint Tryanna's Champions of their army of Light whom traveled all over Athrunial, acting as the vanguard of the army of Light in their battles against the endless Deadra invasions. Even before he received a Necron Stones, Sovereign was considered to be one of the most powerful and skilled of the Champions yet he was a modest man who rarely spook, let alone bragged of his exploits or skill in battle. Sovereign was at his core, an honorable and selfless man whom's courage had no equal. Being such a benevolent and courageous individual, it was no surprise he choose to valiantly sacrifice his very life at the battle of Delirium so that those within the city could escape with their lives to safety. Standing alone, Sovereign went alone to battle the Deadra horde that regined in the millions. Having no choice, Sovereign merged his Necron Stone given to him by Saint Tryanna into his body, gaining the power of a god long enough for Delirum to be evacuated before finally falling into battle due to the effects of the Necron Stones. Although Sovereign was no more, his valiant sacrifice was not forgotten with his memory and deeds being carried on by those he had saved which continue to live to this day, being viewed one of Athrunial's greatest heroes. To his actions, Sovereign is one of the most venerated warriors on Athrunial, with his actions becoming the stuff of legend. Many warriors and Knights venerate him and aspire to be like him, especially those of the Rominians whom have a similar mindset as Sovereign. Sigismund the Valiant Was the son of Sovereign and the first King within Rominian society to unite all the tribes of the north and his lead his people during the later parts of the Dark Ages. Although it is unknown when he was born, Sigismund was the fabled son of Sovereign and an unknown Valkyrie. His early life isn't known, having been lost to history but is said from an early age before he even reached manhood that he became one of the most skilled warriors within his tribe and by the time he reached adulthood, it was said he had already killed a horde of Lesser Deadra in single combat. It was said by the time his mother had fallen to old age, Sigismund was a fully grown man whom looked exactly his father, in body and spirit so when he was made the leader of his tribe, it was no surprise he had already planned far in advance for when his mother would die, he would use his abilities and powers to unite the tribe. It is unclear how many years this took but it is said after a lengthy campaign through war and diplomacy, he was able to unit his people to effectively combat the Deadra hordes on Athrunial. His father's heroic sacrifice only inspired and made him more determined to end this Dark Age no matter the odds. During the closing stages of the Dark Ages in one final battle, Sigismund and his army along with countess other mortal armies managed to drive back Deadra back into Oblivion once the portals were open. In this final battle, legend says during this final battle against the Deadra, Sigismund fought the Dark Lord, Zargron in single combat and after bloody duel between two warriors, Sigismund managed to cripple the Dark Lord Zargron, forcing him to withdraw to Oblivion before the gates were closed. Following the end of the Dark Ages, Sigismund ruled his people for a short time afterwards until he finally succumbed to a wound inflicted upon him by Zargron during their fateful battle. Although the Kingdom he had created had fallen apart only a few decades after his death, Sigismund is considered the father of all Rominians and is highly venerated for his skill in battle and his ability to unite and lead his people to the point he was the only King in Rominian history to unite all the tribes into a empire. Valakar Known as "Valkar", "The Ascended Warrior of the Gods" '''and as the "Everchosen", Valakar was a Rominian whom managed to reunite the Rominian Tribes and become one of the few Rominians to hold the title of King. A legendary warrior, Valakar origins are completely unknown but his exploits are considered legendary, even prior to becoming King of his race. This included him killing his tribe's leader and the tribe's most skilled warriors single handily in honorable combat at the age of twenty five before leaving on a journey. On this ten year long journey, it was said he gained the favor of many Deadra Lords after killing many and causing chaos on a unseen level in the lands of the south before returning with Soulrapier. When he returned, Valakar waged war on the other Rominian tribes and through his conquest of the wastes his people called home, Valakar became infamous for defeating every tribal leader along with the tribe's most skilled warriors in honorable combat. After he had conquered the Rominian tribes, Valakar, wanting to create a Rominian Empire, waged war with the lands of the south, bringing the Celestine Empire and the Thrymir Kingdoms nearly to it's knee's before finally the Eeldra saved them from complete destruction by Asteraoth's hand. This result in Valakar turning his attention to the Eeldra, resulting in a seventy year war against the Eeldra. The War of Blood was long and devastating to both sides but in the end at the siege of Asarie, Asteraoth battled Valakar in single combat and despite landing mortal blows that would kiss lesser men, Asteraoth was able to kill Valakar in his final moments before dying of significant blood loss. Valakar's death resulted in the Rominian fighting amongst themselves for power, resulting in the almost complete destruction of the Rominian force, leaving to the death of dozens of tribes. Racial Statistics When a new character is created using this race, that new character will receive the following buffs and debuffs * 'Strength - '''500(Adapt) * '''Natural Resistances - '''500(Adapt) * The Mastery '"Meditation" '''can be unlocked without the usage of a DM event '''Clan Bonuses If your Rominian Character is part of a canon clan, they can only receive one buff for being a member of that clan. They must also take any debuffs of the clan they choose. Clan Magnar Buffs * Strength - '200(Proficient) * '''Endurance -' 200(Proficient) * Gain access to '''Yin Release magic trough attempting a DM event at any time after unlocking the necessary masteries. Can only be attempted once a week. Debuffs * Willpower -''' -1,000 '''Clan Skuzahag Buffs * Strength - '200(Proficient) * '''Athletics -' 400(Adapt) Debuffs * 'Charisma - '-300 * 'Natural Resistances - '-300 '''Clan Skealspire Buffs * Strength - '200(Proficient) * '''Endurance -' 200(Proficient) Debuffs * 'Willpower -' -400 '''Clan Nengardo Buffs * Strength - '200(Proficient) * '''Attunement - '''200(Proficient) * '''Charisma -' 200(Proficient) Debuffs * 'Reflexes -' -300 * 'Endurance -' -300 '''The World Devourers Buffs * Strength - '300(Proficent) * '''Endurance -' 300(Proficent) * 'Vitality - '''300(Proficent) Debuffs * '''Willpower -' -1,000 '''Clan Taungarian Buffs * Acrobatics -''' 200(Proficient) * 'Reflexes -' 200(Proficient) * 'Strength - '''200(Proficient) Debuffs * '''Attunement - '-300 * 'Willpower -' -300 '''Clan Aldulfur Buffs * Strength - '200(Proficient) * '''Attunement - '''200(Proficient) * '''Endurance -' 200(Proficient) Debufs * 'Willpower -' -1,000 '''Clan Daichi Buffs * Strength -''' 300(Proficient) * 'Reflexes -' 300(Proficient) Debuffs * 'Vitality - '-600 '''Clan Braelahald Buffs * Charisma -''' 400(Adapt) * 'Language -' 200(Proficient) * 'Luck -' 200(Proficient) Debuffs * 'Endurance - '-300 * 'Reflexes -' -300 '''Clan Vedsjoen Buffs * Athletics - '500(Adapt) Debuffs * '''Vitality - '-200 * 'Strength - '-200 '''Clan Ugaguta Buffs * Strength -''' 200(Proficient) * 'Athletics -' 200(Proficient) Debuffs * 'Endurance -' -200 * 'Vitality -' -200 '''Clan Scurrus Buffs * Natural Resistances - '500(Adapt) One of the following items will be to your character's profile page/inventory, pick only ONE of the following * '''Scordraka Egg -' A egg the size of a large dinosaur egg, inside it contains an infant Scordraka that will soon hatch (Exotic tier monster egg) * 'Young Juvenile Scordraka -' A three foot tall Scordraka that is old enough to be a traveling companion and aid in battle yet it is not quite old enough to be trained as a mount.(Exotic Tier Pet) * '''Older Juvenile Feral/Stubborn Scordraka -''' A six feet tall Scordraka that is old enough to be mounted as a war mount and has fully developed poisonous or paralyzing glands within it's stinger and it's teeth however on the flip side, it is either stubborn to the point it will only listen to it's rider half the time or If it's Feral, it may attempt to kill it's rider.(Exotic Tier Mount) Debuffs * 'Vitality -' -500 * 'Endurance - '-500 * 'Strength - '-500 '''Clan Hjorbrimul Buffs * Willpower -''' 1,000(Expert) * 'Endurance -' 300(Proficient) * 'Strength - '''300(Proficient) Debuffs * '''Attunement - '-1,000 * 'Stealth -' -1,000 '''Clan Veikindi Buffs * Immunity to the Dark Lord, Kerei's disease known as the "Taint" * Natural Resistances - '1,000(Expert) * '''Vitality - '''1,000(Expert) * '''Endurance -' 1,000(Expert) * 'Attunement - '''1,000(Expert) Debuffs * '''Charisma -' -1,000 * 'Willpower -' -1,000 * 'Athletics -' -1,000 * 'Acrobatics -' -1,000 '''Clan Yeeti Buffs * Strength -''' 200(Proficient) * 'Endurance -' 400(Adapt) * 'Athletics -' 200(Proficient) * 'Natural Resistances -' 400(Adapt) * 'Stealth -' 200(Proficient) Debuffs * 'Charisma -' -1,000 * 'Language -' -1,000 * 'Attunement -' -1,000 * 'Willpower -' -1,000 '''Clan Ormgaard Buffs * Strength -''' 200 (Proficient) * 'Natural Resistances -' 200(Proficient) * 'Attunement -' 400(Adapt) * 'Stealth -' 400(Adapt) Debuffs * 'Charisma -' -500 * 'Language -' -500 * 'Willpower -' -500 '''Clan Vileolug Buffs * Charisma -''' 200(Proficient) * 'Strength -' 200(Proficient) * '''Athletics - 400(Adapt) Debuffs * Vitality -''' -400 * 'Endurance -' -400 '''Clan Angeal Buffs * Charisma -''' 200(Proficient) * 'Athletics -' 200(Proficient) * 'Reflexes -' 400(Adapt) Debuffs * 'Vitality -' -400 * 'Stealth -' -400 '''Clan Athalthor Buffs * Willpower -''' 1,000(Expert) * 'Attunement -' 200(Proficient) * 'Charisma -' 200(Proficient) * 'Language -' 200(Proficient) Debuffs * 'Vitality - '-400 * 'Strength -' -400 * 'Endurance -' -400 '''Lores * Basic Kraymvirk Wastes(Only If Rominian is from the wastes) * Kraymvirk Wastes Geography(Only If Rominian is from the wastes) * Basic Rominian Clans (Only If Rominian is from the Kraymvirk Wastes) * Basic Clan(Whatever Clan you choose to make your Rominian from) * Basic Rominian Category:Basic Race